The Marauders' Chat Room
by flowerbirdie13
Summary: the title kinda says it all.  a chat room for the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

prongs: that was a fun Quidditch match.

padfoot: u said it

moony: what? U almost died! TWICE! And u say it was FUN?

prongs: chill Moony. I didn't almost die. I just got hit on the head multiple times.

moony: which caused u to almost fall.

prongs: chill. So, when's the next full moon?

moony: next week, which I am not looking forward to.

padfoot: y not? Running around as animals, while the others sleep peacefully unaware of what's going on around them. What's not fun about it?

moony: oh, I don't know. I guess I would think that TURNING INTO A WEREWOLF ISN'T FUN. I am the werewolf, after all. U guys r just my stupid, risk-taking friends.

Wormy: hey, I'm not stupid!

padfoot: yes u r

Wormy: no I'm not!

moony: Sirius, stop being mean to Wormtail.

prongs: change of subject…Snape sux.

padfoot: ikr? He's just…a spare! No one wants him around. That greasy-haired snake.

prongs: I agree. If he were an animagus like us, he'd be a snake.

padfoot: he IS a greasy-haired snake.

moony: except for the small fact that snakes don't have hair…

Wormy: AWKWARD

padfoot: gosh, wormtail, go away! Ur so annoying!

moony: Sirius, stop being so mean to Wormtail. And Wormy, stop being annoying.

Wormy: y can't I have an awesome nickname like u guys? All I get is wromatail, which is a pretty sucky name compared to padfoot or prongs.

padfoot: bcuz ur tail remind sus of a worm. And ur not as awesome as us, so u don't get an awesome nickname like ours.

moony: can't the two of u ever get along?

padfoot: I don't believe we can.

prongs: how about this: padfoot, stop being mean to wormy. Wormy, stop whining.

Wormy: yes prongs

padfoot: fine. being mean to him is a waste of my time anyway.

prongs: let's talk about something else.

moony: r u guys finished with ur work yet? I am.

padfoot: let's talk about anything but that.

moony: and no, u can't copy off of mine later. Just do it now and get it over with.

prongs: he's right. Let's go to the library and attempt our work and ask him for help if we need it.

padfoot: and if snape just happens to be there…we tease him mercilessly!

moony: or u ignore him and do ur work.

padfoot: that wouldn't be as fun.

moony: clearly I have failed at trying to be a good influence on u.

padfoot: clearly.

Hi! Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please please review, and please voe on my poll! And have a wonderful day/night/whatever!


	2. Chapter 2

prongs: last night was so much fun

moony: like ive said, only for you. I'm the werewolf, remember? Not fun for me.

prongs: well, i had fun. What about you, padfoot?

padfoot: I had fun.

moony: I do believe I'm the olnly onw who does not enjoy our full moon outings.

padfoot: yep.

Wormy: loopy, ur no fun

moony: DO NOT CALL ME THAT

padfoot: yeah. Only prongs and i can call him that

Wormy: y? 

padfoot: bcuz were more awesome than u. Duh

prongs: come on, siruis, be nice

padfoot: no thx

prongs: i tried.

Wormy: u couldn't try harder?

prongs: nope

padfoot: i banned him.

moony: i thought Prongs was the only one who could ban people.

padfoot: no, i can ban people too.

moony: y? Who would trust U, of all people, with power?

prongs: me

moony: that was stupid

prongs: i c that.

moony: y did u do that?

prongs: bcuz it would be too mean for me to ban wormtail. I din't want to directly hurt his feelings.

moony: his feelings r already hurt

prongs: yeah, but wormy probs still thinx im awesome, so im fine with it

moony: ur a jerk

padfoot: wait, i thot i was the jerk

moony: ur both jerks

prongs: fine. I unblocked wormy.

moony: good.

Wormy: that was so mean!

prongs: sorry. Sirius did it, not me!

padfoot: but u wanted to.

prongs: *glare *

padfoot: it's true. U were thinking about it. Dont deny it

prongs: im not

moony: so didnt the essay we had to do for DATDA make u guys laugh? U should have all gotten good marks.

padfoot: bcuz it was about werewolves and u r one, or bcuz we copied off of urs?

moony: u didnt.

padfoot: i did.

moony: but u should know this! Ur best friend turns into a werewolf every full moon!

padfoot: whatevs. I already handed it in. There's nothing u can do about it now.

prongs: the sa was easy.

Wormy: i had trouble with it.

prongs: this should have been easy for everybody!

Wormy: but it wasnt.

padfoot: OMM, the world must be ending, bcuz i find myself agreeing with Wormy!

prongs: someone write this down

moony: this is such a historic moment.

Wormy: ...should i be offended or happy?

prongs: happy

padfoot: enjoy it while it lasts, cuz its never gonna happen again

Wormy: *frowny face *

padfoot: *smiley face *

moony: is it so impossible for u to be nice to wormy, sirius?

padfoot: he gets on my nerves

prongs: he gets on everybody's nerves

moony: he even sumtimes gets on my nerves

Wormy: im going to need therapy with friends like u guys

moony: oh, no, probably not

prongs: were just teasing u. But it is true. But ur our friend, we wouldnt send u to therapy on purpose.

padfoot: ...not on purpose...

Wormy: ok. U guys r awesome!

padfoot: i know.

prongs: thx!

moony: ur awesome too, Wormy

padfoot: ...not really...

prongs: ...

Wormy: ...thx for trying, loopy.

moony: *sigh * ur welcome

Hello! Please please review, and please vote! And have a wonderful whatever!


	3. Chapter 3

Wormy: y am i stuck with a nickname like wormy?

prongs: technically ur nickname's Wormtail bcuz ur tail looks like a worm.

padfoot: and it suits u.

Wormy: yeah, no, not really

moony: and u guys rnt creative when it comes to nicknames.

prongs: my nickname's creative

padfoot: yeah, mine too.

moony: mine's so obvious. I might as well be called wolfdude.

padfoot: lol i might as well b dogdude then.

prongs: i might as well be stagdude lol

ratdude: im one step ahead of u guys

padfoot: we never sed we were going to change our names.

ratdude: oh well. I like ratdude better.

prongs: i like wormtail better, and not just bcuz im the one that came up with it. Some peeps r actually smart, so they may figure out that ur an animagus so...yeah, wormtail's better.

Wormy: satisfied?

padfoot: never. Ur nickname's wormtail, not wormy.

Wormy: i kinda dont care

padfoot: i kinda want to c u eat a poopy flavored jelly bean

Wormy: i kinda think thats kinda rude. And i like wormy, so im keeping my screenname!

padfoot: no one cares, so let it gooooooo!

Wormy: gooooooo?

padfoot: go! As in, go away! Anyways, who wants to play wizards chess with me?

moony: wow, u must be really bored.

padfoot: i am

dumbledore: i hacked ur chat room

Wormy: ...r we in trouble?

dumbledore: i figured out u guys were anmimagi a while ago. And i always knew about Loopy's secret.

prongs: Loopy lol

moony: professor dumby, is there a reason y ur here?

dumbledore: no, im just bored.

prongs: k

padfoot: Loopy. Lol. Dumby, ur a genius. U should be headmaster

dumbledore: maybe when my beard grows more

padfoot: ur beard's already awesome tho

dumbledore: i know.

padfoot: im bored

prongs: then let's do something

dumbledore: like ur work?

padfoot: psh, of course not!

dumbledore: ok

padfoot: let's plot ways to bug Snape

dumbledore: might i suggest throwing eggs at him?

prongs: that's devious...

Wormy: that's a big word

padfoot: let's go!

Wormy: where?

padfoot: take eggs from the kitchen

moony: let's do our work instead.

padfoot: let's have a vote. Who wants to throw eggs at Snape?

prongs: i do!

Wormy: me too!

padfoot: and i obviously do too. So u can stay and do ur work like a good student, or u could come with us and have fun.

moony: fine, im coming.

dumbledore: don't give in so fast!

moony: Snape's been a jerk to me all year. It's time for revenge.

dumbledore: have fun! Wait, im a teacher, rnt i supposed to be telling them to do their work and if i find out that they did throw eggs at Snape then ill c them in detention? Nah...


End file.
